Amber Rosepetal: A Savior of the Spiral
by StopLookingHere
Summary: Adventure. Amber Rosepetal finds herself thrust into reality when an unexpected marriage and move happens. Action. She now realizes she must save the spiral from this new evil. ON HIATUS.
1. Guide

Hello! This is my second or third Wizard101 Fanfiction.

I know past stories have been confusing, so this time I'm making an actual thing to refer to if you get confused.

This is NOT the first chapter. The first one is_ Yeah, Like I'll Ever Get That Book Back._

So, let's start.

Name:

Age:

School:

Looks like:

Personality:

Bio:

Name: Amber Rosepetal

Age: 14

School: Fire, or Pyromancy. Adept.

Looks like: long, blonde hair. Sharp purple eyes. Very light lips with a hint of violet. Pale, awkward in the curvy sections. Five feet Three inches. Usually wears red based clothes, with yellow trim. White base and red trim for fancy outfits. Normal outfit is the Jester's Motley, Elegant hat, and Elegant boots.

Personality: Shy, witty, caring, sharp as a blade.

Bio: She grew up in an orphanage until she was 10, then was adopted by Amy Goldblood. There wasn't any abnormality about the new life, and she adapted quickly and fit in with the rest of the Ravenwood population. Has romantic feelings for Blaze.

Name: Amy Duskriver Goldblood

Age: 27

School: Life, or Theurgist. Grandmaster. Doesn't train anymore.

Looks like: long, pink hair. Wide but caring blue eyes. Smiles a lot, and is in generally good shape. Usually wears green base, light green trim clothes. White base with gold trim for fancy. Normal outfit is the symbol version of Celestial Hat, Elegant robes, and Hermit's boots.

Personality: caring, outgoing, romantic,

Bio: Grew up in Mooshu and was trained by the Jade Champion. Aids Amber throughout her journey in the spiral. Discontinued her training because she needed to move to Wizard City due to urgent call from Ambrose. Later on adopted Amber from the orphanage. Married to Kevin.

Name: Kevin Duskriver

Age: ?

School: Life, or Theurgist. Only trained up to Grandmaster. Dropped out.

Looks like: black, short hair. Blue eyes. Smiles a lot. Muscularish.

Personality: N/A

Bio: Amber's adopted father, Amy's husband. Side character.

Name: Blaze Stone

Age: 14

School: Fire, or Pyromancy. Magus.

Looks like: short, brown hair. Bright green eyes. Normal teenager, but is taller and more muscular than most. (lol, are all my characters hot?)

Personality: romantic, caring, defensive, idiot.

Bio: Grew up in the orphanage with Amber until she moved away. Since then he stood at the orphanage until running away almost five years later to go stay with Amber. Has romantic feelings for Amber.


	2. Yeah, Like I Will Ever Get That Book

"Professor Falmela... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to let my phoenix go like that and I mean, it just didn't want to be controlled and oh my heckhounds I'm so sorry!", apologized Amber. She was standing in the middle of the fire school next to her professor, sobbing because she'd nearly burnt down the schoolhouse.

"That's alright! It happens every few semesters! Just get the Art of Fire book for me from Firecat Alley and we can fix it in a wave~!" Professor Falmela grinned, her hair sparking. "This place needs remodeled, anyways."

"Thank you... I'll be back soon! I promise!" Amber said, running out the door with her unicorn, Isabella, trailing behind.

Amber Rosepetal, a blond purple-eyed adept pyromancer was a cheery, shy, and witty young girl. She hadn't had any parents that she could remember, but that was okay. After being taken in by the pink-haired Amy Goldblood, there was seemingly nothing abnormal about her childhood.

Amber had grown up in WizardCity in their own little castle. It was nothing special, just a yard and a swimming hole, then a bedroom and everything-room and a small office. But to Amber, the dragon scale walls felt like home.

"Amber!" Amy shouted to the running girl from the stoop of the spiral door. You see, everything had advanced since Ambrose allowed Professor Balestrom to let his experiments and weirdo inventions to run loose. The results? Spiral door stoops and people riding on animals.

It was rather disturbing, almost being trampled by a floating turtle sometimes.

"Yes, Amy? I've got to get something for Falmela!" Amber paused, hugging Amy. There was something off about her posture. It was stiff and business-like. Very unlike Amy.

"Amber... there's been a call from Celestia... we have to go." Amy sighed, looking Amber straight in the face.

"WHAT? But what about my school? Questing? My friends...?" Amber shrieked, knowing that she was being selfish but _still! _

"It's not your choice, okay? It's not mine either! It's just... Amber, it's not just that Celestia needs us. It's that Wizard City's going to be attacked soon again. Sure, Malistare is a ghost now, but... honey, I need to tell you about Morganthe on the way. Start packing, please... I'm sorry." Amy then teleported to her own room, and Amber heard a sob and the door slam.

Sighing, Amber went to her own room and reluctantly began packing her things in her steamer trunk. Her robes, hats, wands, spellcards (one had a tear in it), trophies, boots, and anything else that could fit went in there. She also took a few books: The Art of Fire, All About Celestia, and The Wizarding Guide to the Spiral.

With another sigh, she closed the lid of the trunk and grabbed the small box off her dresser, the only thing she refused to part with. When Amy and her had gone to Earth, they'd gotten this and filled it with a type of decorative clothes called _jewelry. _She's also put all her money in there, which had thankfully with the newest technology been created into crisp pieces of paper that amounted to 100gp, 1,000gp, after 10,000gp there were smaller increments of 15,000gp and so on. She currently had two 15,000gp papers and one 1,000gp paper, amounting to 31,000gp. It wasn't much, but it'd get her by until Celestia on the spiral train.

"Are you ready, or are you going to keep counting your papers?" Amy said from the doorway coolly.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's get going... don't want to miss the train..." Amber mumbled, picking up the trunk by it's handle and taking one last sweeping glance at her room. It was pretty bare.

With a small yelp, they both teleported to Digmoore Station, boarded the train, and were off.


	3. Oh Great, Another bomb! boom

_"Yes, I'm ready. Let's get going... don't want to miss the train..." Amber mumbled, picking up the trunk by it's handle and taking one last sweeping glance at her room. It was pretty bare._

_With a small yelp, they both teleported to Digmoore Station, boarded the train, and were off._

The train ride was pretty uneventful. I mean, how can it be eventful if you're staring at darkness with pinpoints of light and pretty colors for three hours?

"Docking: Celestia. Please take one of the potions by the door as so not to drown attempting to get into one of the exploration sites. Thanks have a great day!" Was their message as they arrived.

"So cheery. How is she always so cheery?" Amber grumbled, thinking there was something seriously wrong with the woman who said that stuff. She grabbed one of the potions, downing it in one gulp, and instantly felt as if bubbles coursed through her veins.

"Our new residence... will be in a place called The Floating Land." Amy says, her pink hair falling over her shoulders as she reads a small slip of paper. "Won't be themed like that, though. It'll just be a door like our old house, but it'll take us somewhere... bigger. A myth house." Amy walked straight off the edge of the platform, and disappeared onto the Celestian land.

"How did you manage to get a myth house? Those things are so huge and expensive! When will we use all that room?" Amber frowns, her foot hitting marshy sand, making her almost loose her balance. They made quick pace throughout the place, and they soon found themselves somewhere deep in lushy greens. A sudden spiral door appeared, and they took it, to find themselves in a empty yard.

Amy offered no reply.

"Wait... do you mean... we'll be here... pernamently?" Amber dropped her trunk, shocked.

"Yes... and, um... there's something else you may.." Amy begins awkardly, but Amber wasn't there anymore; in a flash of sparks she was in her new room.

"There's something else you may want to know, and it's going to shock you, Amber..." Amy grabbed Amber's trunk, and dumped the two trunks inside. She then went outside again, across the yard to a small pavilion.

"You could have just told her right then and there." A voice came from behind a pillar.

Emerged a man with black hair, blue eyes and a smile. He was the same height as Amy, maybe a bit taller and definitely had a kind look about him.

"I know, but I don't want to hurt her! Anymore, I mean!" She dove straight to his chest, awaiting arms, the tears already running down her face. "We have to tell her... tonight... over dinner..."

"I know." The man held her there, offering comfort and warmth, something that had been so rare that day. "Tonight."

"Why don't we have dinner?" Amy suggested, once she'd gotten back inside to Amber.

"Sure." The reply was curt.

"I've invited someone over."

"Cool."

"Do you want to meet him?"

"Him?"

"Yes, he was the one who made this possible."

"Okay, then."

A few minutes passed as Amy went to go get the man, and they both walked inside holding hands. Amber almost dropped the dish she was holding.

"Hello. I'm Kevin Duskriver. I'm very pleased to meet you finally, Amber." Kevin held out his hand, and Amber shook it.

"Amber, you're really going to like Kevin!" Amy squeals, rather nerviously however.

"What are you to Amy?" Amber asked straight out. The hands. The excitement. Something was up, and it gave her an extremely odd feeling.

The two glanced at each other. They suddenly burst out, "Amber, we're getting married!"

Amber blinked, and then blacked out.


	4. Skinny Dipping

_"Hello. I'm Kevin Duskriver. I'm very pleased to meet you finally, Amber." Kevin held out his hand, and Amber shook it. _

_"Amber, you're really going to like Kevin!" Amy squeals, rather nerviously however._

_"What are you to Amy?" Amber asked straight out. The hands. The excitement. Something was up, and it gave her an extremely odd feeling._

_The two glanced at each other. They suddenly burst out, "Amber, we're getting married!"_

_Amber blinked, and then blacked out._

When she finally came to, it was midnight or one, judging on the still of the house. Wondering why she was on the bed, Amber remembered all the events of yesterday. Moving. Kevin. Married. Amy.

It all muddled her brain.

Tiptoeing out of her bedroom, she quietly made her way to the front room. She knew that myth houses had swimming pools, so she headed in the general direction of water.

Finally finding the darn pool after five minutes of blundering around, she stripped all the way down and jumped in, sighing at the warmth of the water, ignoring the fact that she was skinny dipping. When she'd first saw the door she noted there was no lock. It was okay, as long as no one walked in on her or anything.

Floating on her back, it took all the stress away. Amber started thinking of what might happen. They'd moved, obviously, because Celestia needed their help again. According to her memories, Kevin had bought the house or at least chipped in to make it so nice. From there, while she was at school, Amy and Kevin probably had been seeing each other. It made sense.

Suddenly, there was a splash next to her. It took everything she had not to throw a ball of fire at the person. Instead, she ducked under the water, swam over to the waterfall area where it was choppy, then re-appeared with only her head showing throughout the water.

"What the heckhounds are you- woah, who're you?" She said, shocked, bringing her knees up to her chest to hide more of her. There was someone there! Someone she did not know!

"It's not exactly good to skinny dip here without at least putting a prop in front of the entrance." The voice was male.

"Well, I didn't really expect anyone to sleepwalk here!" She shouted, grabbing a towel from a shelf at the pool edge. In a flash, it was around her and she was sitting on one of the benches, the moonlight making odd patterns near her violet eyes.

"Amber..." Suddenly, she remembered who this was. And that made her instantly at ease.

"Oh, Blaze. At least stand in the light so I can see you."

"Err... you see, I was just about to join you in floating..."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Awkward silence.

"Well... um, you can still..."

Blaze laughed, then walked into the pool. Thankfully he had on swimming trunks. Amber let loose the towel and quickly slipped in, blushing.

"How'd you end up here? I mean, how'd you know I am in Celestia now?" She asked once used to the water again and another being in it.

"Well, you told me about Amy doing work here, and when I found your house deserted..." He sighed, avoiding her.

Amber grimaced. "Yeah, it's been a day or two. I learn I'm moving, without any warning, then I learn my own adopted mother is getting married, without telling me until last minute."

His eyebrows raise, and he stops doing laps. "What? To who?"

"Some guy named Kevin Duskriver."

"Oh, Merlin's beard..."

"What?"

"I know him. I know his daughter, too." Silence.

"...You don't have parents. I just remembered. How-?"

"I ran away from the orphanage. You have to remember, I was practically about to leave anyways. Left them a note explaining it. Hope they get it." His voice is soft. That orphanage where we met... that place held a lot for both of us. So much had happened.

I look up to him. Everything's different in the moonlight. Green eyes brighter, brown hair shining with an odd hue. And then we both kiss, and it's the best thing I can feel in that moment and I don't want it to be anything else but vivid.

"We can keep secrets, too." He says, and I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that there will be many other secrets in the future, and this is just the beginning of everything.

"I think we definitely can."


	5. Blaze

CRAP FANFICTION REMOVED ALL MY DIVIDERS SO THE CHAPTERS ARE CHOPPY. X_X

* * *

><p><em>"We can keep secrets, too." He says, and I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that there will be many other secrets in the future, and this is just the beginning of everything.<em>

_"I think we definitely can."_

Later on when the sky was starting to turn a bit lighter, I slipped into the house again to put on some clothes.

You see, stars always twinkle in these floating island houses. It gives them a magical feel, so different from any other type of island. So after dressing, Blaze and I go onto the small pavilion and stare up at the stars and become awed at such a sight.

We talk and talk about teenager things. How our teachers give us annoying quests, who is dating who, PvP, the usual. At one point, conversation wanders to my new school.

"So where ARE you going? I mean, the camp doesn't have much to offer nowadays," Blaze shrugs.

"I don't actually know," I admit. "I hear the Grotto has some sort of school, but it's _underwater_."

Blaze wrinkles his nose. "Even Pigswick Academy beats that."

"Aw Gamma, I didn't even think of that! I hope Amy won't send me to Pigswick…"

Suddenly a very angry voice shouted from the house. "Ammmmbuuuuurrr!"

"Oh dang, that's Amy… do you want to tell her you're here?" I ask, sitting up and lolling my head around to loosen it up.

"I will, but not right now. You guys just moved in, and Amy sounds pretty mad." Blaze sits up with me, and we're only about two steps apart. My teenage brain is going into overdrive.

"I-I'm opening my teleports, so if you need me… just come…" I know for sure that I am blushing.

"Thank you… oh, and Amber?" He gently takes my shoulders and kisses me. "Be careful."

* * *

><p>"Amber Genevieve Rosepetal! I wake up and you are not in bed? Nowhere to be seen? Where in the spiral have you been!" Amy shouts at me as I take a seat at our new kitchen table. "Your father and I have been worried sick."<p>

"He's not my father, Amy." I say, suddenly angry.

"Yes he is. I'm your mother and I'm getting married to Kevin so Kevin is your father."

"Amy, he's not my father! I don't KNOW my father!" I can't help but shout. I'm getting so frustrated with her telling me who should be my family and friends lately.

Amy's face is one of regret and sorrow, but I push myself out of the chair without honestly caring about her. Tears refusing to evaporate off my hot skin, I trip over my feet to the fridge, only to feel the familiar tug of someone teleporting to me within my chest.

_Oh, no, not now_, I think. _Anytime but now._

In a flurry of sparks, Blaze teleports to me and promptly opens the fridge, grabs an apple, then turns to face the two of us.

"Hello Mrs. Goldblood, congratulations on your engagement. I hope the wedding goes well. Amber, what's up?" He says casually, as if he didn't just teleport into a fight.

"Thanks, Blaze. Might I ask what you're doing on our island?" Amy asks, shaking with either anger or something unknown.

"Ah… I came looking for Amber. She left her hat by the pool."

"So you were the reason she wasn't in her bed last night?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Get off this island, you filthy rat! In the name of Wu, I banish you from this island!" Amy was glowing green, her magical aura showing through. Magical aura's were hard to coax from one's body, and even then it took forever to make it glow. The power of her magic picked up Blaze, carried him out the open door, across the lawn, and straight onto the spiral door stoop.

Blaze was obviously panicking. "Amber, dorm at twelve!"

"What?" I shout, feigning ignorance. Place and time. He wanted to talk to me again.

Turning the knob of the spiral door, Blaze shouted, "Mirage!" and the portal opened. I saw a sort of palace with a lot of sand. He steps in, leaving the door open for a moment.

And in that moment, everything came undone.

I caught a glimpse of his panicky face before he was whisked away.

A glimpse of how he lands before the door shuts. Only, here's the thing: he doesn't land in one piece. There's a flurry of something and his blood splatters my face, putting a horrible taste in my mouth. His head lands in front of me, staring at me with blank emerald eyes, and a mouth I'll never see smile again.

The last thing I remember happening to me before I passed out was that my tears finally evaporated, leaving no trace of being there as I swayed comically and fell on the cement.

If you didn't mind the blood, I could be sleeping.

* * *

><p>AN: OHMAIGAWD. This is what happens at 2AM. Remember, Review and hugs! *passes cookies*  
>Also, my fingers now hurt. Dunno when next chapter comes out, but I will start typing it out when I finish it. My notebook is brittle-paged. sigh


End file.
